mygamerfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Миссии в Mister Max's New York
Список всех миссий, основных и побочных, в Mister Max's New York. Всего 71 миссия. thumb Портленд Вступление * Вступление: Приехать в Нью-Йорк и встретиться с Сальваторе Винченцо Чилли * Home Sweet Home: Отвезти Винченцо в его дом * Slacker: Отвезти дилера на работу * Dealing Revenge: Убить дилеров Синдакко * Snuff: Убить членов банды Синдакко * Smash and Grab: Спасти людей Винченцо * Hot Wheels: Украсть Banshee, заполненную наркотиками, и привезти её в утилизатор Джозеф Дэниел О’Тул * Bone Voyeur!: Получить деньги от проституток * Don in 60 Seconds: Привезти Сальваторе в его особняк * A Volatile Situation: Защитить казино Леоне от Синдакко * Blow up 'Dolls': Взорвать The Dolls House Ма Сиприани * Snappy Dresser: Сделать компромиссное фото Джованни Казы * Big Rumble in Little China: Убить одного из боссов Триад и группу бандитов * Grease Sucho: Выиграть в гонке и убить Дэна Сушо * Dead Meat: Убить Джованни Казу * No Son of Mine: Убить киллеров Семьи Леоне Сальваторе Леоне * The Offer: Встретиться с Джейн Хоппер * Ho Selecta!: Привезти 6 проституток к линии пикета * Frighteners: Напугать лидеров протеста * Rollercoaster Ride: Напугать Джейн Хоппер Мария Латоре * Shop 'til you Strop: Прокатить Марию по магазинам * Taken for a Ride: Спасти Марию от дилеров * Booby Prize: Победить в гонке * Biker Heat: Убить Вейна * Overdose of Trouble: Достать для Марии немного «Zap’а» Сальваторе Леоне * Contra-Banned: Совершить сделку с Колумбийским Картелем Джозеф Дэниел О’Тул * Salvatore's Salvation: Спасти Сальваторе от Синдакко * The Guns of Leone: Помочь Сальваторе отвоевать у Синдакко Квартал красных фонарей * Calm Before the Storm: Следить за Массимо Торини * The Made Man: Добраться до церемонии и сбросить труп Джей-Ди в реку Винченцо Чилли * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade: Вырваться из засады и убить Винченцо Сальваторе Леоне * Sindacco Sabotage: Выиграть стрелку с «Дьяблос» * The Trouble With Triads: Собрать деньги с предприятия СальватореСтТоунтон-Афлен * Driving Mr. Leone: Сбежать с Сальваторе на Стонтон-Айленд Стонтон-Айленд Сальваторе Леоне * A Walk in the Park: Убить нынешнего мэра Либерти-Сити * Making Toni: Приехать на церемонию посвящения Дональд Лав * The Morgue Party Candidate: Украсть гробовоз * Steering the Vote: Скажите всем голосовать за Дональда и уничтожьте фургоны О'Донована * Cam-Pain: Убейте сотрудником компании оппозиции * Friggin' the Riggin': уничтожьте печатную фабрику Форелли * Love & Bullets: Защитите лимузин с Дональдом, а зате довезите его до его здания * Counterfeit Count: Убивайте курьеров и забирайте листовки Сальваторе Леоне * Caught in the Act: Напугать Майлза О’Донована * Search and Rescue: Спасти Сальваторе от Синдакко и Форелли * Taking the Peace: Управляя машиной Поли Синдакко, сорвать сделку между Синдакко и Форелли * Shoot the Messenger: Убить информатора Франко Форелли Леон Макэффри * Sayonara Sindaccos: Устроить хаос на территории Синдакко * The Whole 9 Yardies: Поссорить Ярди с Форелли * Crazy '69': Убить 20 Форелли катаной * Night of the Livid Dreads: Помочь Ярди сохранить Ньюпорт * Munitions Dump: Уничтожить 2 армейских грузовика Нед Бёрнер * L.C. Confidential: Убить информатора и украсть у него досье * The Passion of the Heist: Сорвать сделку по передаче бриллиантов * Karmageddon: Устроить хаос за рулем пожарной машины * False Idols: Убить 3-х звезд, отказавшихся сниматься в Liberty Tree Дональд Лав * Love on the Rocks: Угнать фургон с доказательствами сговора Дональда и Сальваторе Шорсайд-Вэйл Сальваторе Леоне * Rough Justice: Убить нескольких Форелли в Садах Вичита * Dead Reckoning: Убить Поли Синдакко * Shogun Showdown: Взорвать танк Якудзы Дональд Лав * Panlantic Land Grab: Убить Эйвери Кэррингтона и забрать его планы * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection: Украсть Трупы Эйвери и Неда и отвезти их в аэропорт * No Money, Mo' Problems: Заплатить Эйт-Боллу за взрывчатку Тосико Касен * More Deadly Than the Male: Защитить товар Фила * Cash Clash: Уничтожить три машины с деньгами * A Date with Death: Посетить с Тосико оперу * Cash in Kazuki's Chips: Убить Кадзуки Касена Дональд Лав * Bringing the House Down: Уничтожить район Малая Италия * Love on the Run: Довезти Лава до аэропорта Сальваторе Леоне * The Shoreside Redemption: Защитить конвой, везущий Сальваторе * The Sicilian Gambit: Убить Массимо Торини Побочные миссии Портленд * Noodle Punk * Trash Dash (Портленд) * Scrapyard Challenge * RC Triad Take-Down * Thrashin' RC * 9mm Mayhem * Scooter Shooter * Bumps and Grinds * Wong Side of the Tracks * Car Salesman * Low Rider Rumble * Avenging Angels (Портленд) * Red Light Racing * SlashTV Стаунтон * Car-azy Car Give Away * Ragin' RC * Bike Salesman: Продажа мотоциклов * Trash Dash (Стаунтон) * Avenging Angels (Стаунтон) * Torrington TT * Deimos Dash * Go Go Faggio * Joe’s Pizza * Побочная миссия Karmageddon Шорсайд Вэйл * Chasin' RC * See the Sight Before Your Flight * AWOL Angel * Gangsta GP * Wi-Cheetah Run * Avenging Angels (Шорсайд-Вейл) * Trash Dash (Шорсайд-Вейл) Профессии * Paramedic * Vigilante * Firefighter * Taxi Driver Другое * 100 скрытых пакетов * 20 буйств * 26 уникальных прыжков Категория:Список Категория:Игры от igramoe